1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and an apparatus using the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a depth generation method for an image frame and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of display technology, displays capable of displaying three-dimensional (3D) images are widely used. Image information required by the 3D display includes 2D images frame and depth information thereof. Based on the 2D image frames and the depth information thereof, the 3D display can reconstruct a corresponding 3D image frame. Therefore, how to obtain the depth information of the 2D image frames becomes an important issue to be studied.
Generally, the depth information of the image frame can be obtained by calculating variations of motion objects in the image frame. In the conventional technique, if a panning scene is captured by only swaying a lens, the depth information can be generated according to different times that different delayed frames enter human eyes. In other cases, motion objects in the image frame are grouped into a plurality of types, and then the depth information is generated according to different times that different delayed frames enter human eyes. Besides, a motion momentum of a motion object can also be directly mapped to the depth information.
However, in the aforementioned methods, many problems are encountered to lead to error depth information. For example, when foreground is static while background is moving (FSBM), the conventional technique may have a problem of reverse depth, i.e. an actual image with a large depth value conversely corresponds to a small generated depth value. Moreover, regarding the depth information generated according to the delayed frame principle, if a delayed period thereof is relatively long, a burden of a memory is excessively increased.